Talk:Rukia Kuchiki (Achrones/Darknesslover5000)
Aha, there's no fanon here. You cannot post a page with no fanon. Almost all of this C&P directly from Rukia's page on Bleach wiki. If you're going to try and troll me, put effort into it. F for plagiarism, see me after class. Azure Dragoon 03:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm? I have no intention to troll you. I intend to make use of Rukia after this freakin' tournament ends (and I pray to God that it is soon).--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Oh yes, the tournament you horribly lost. Figures that since you can't RP with a made-up character you'd have to call dibs on a canon one, right? Azure Dragoon 04:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I would have crushed Yian if you hadn't been there coaching her.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC)'' Haha, I thought I caught a little message in that "I'm on to you" phrase. Anyways, all you are really saying is that you are better than a person whose been here a few months, but helpless against Armed. Also, you had Sei coaching you, so it was even. --The Raven Master 04:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sei gave me one piece of advice, and only after I found out Armed was giving Yian advice.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC)'' Lies. He told us during the fight that you were consulting him every move about whether we'd passed a test. And the Zanpakutou was his, so basically he was helping you the entire time. --The Raven Master 04:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Not lies. Yes the Zanpakuto was his or he made it anyway. And of course I was asking if they passed the test. He never told me clearly how to past the tests before the damn tournament. And if he did, I never understood what he said. Why do you think I changed Aha's Zanpakuto? I require simple!--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC)'' So, basically, since he had made the abilities you used the entire fight, it was fair that Armed should step in to counter the double team that you were committing. Also, your new Zanpakutou is InuYasha's blades in a nutshell, and you know it. --The Raven Master 04:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Aha, own up. You were trying to stall someone with an overpowered zanpakuto and suck all the fun out of the fight. Then when me and the others jumped in, it went all downhill for you. You begged Lone to stop accepting advice and for me to stop giving it. You wouldn't be changing your zanpakuto if the one Sei made for you wasn't scrutinized and ended up failing you. How can anyone expect you to handle Rukia properly after that debacle? Azure Dragoon 04:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And before you start whining about its originality, its name is Ryuseiga, its attacks are all ripoffs of Bakuryuha, and you gave its sealed state the Getsuga Tensho. Ripoff. Fix. --The Raven Master 04:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Only ONE attack is similar to the Bakuryuha -.- Now go stalk some edits or whatever it is Pantheon's do.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC)'' And the others are all variants. Also, address the name and Getsuga Tensho. Plus, edit stalking is what led me to this monstrosity. --The Raven Master 04:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) .... Alright, tell me who I have to bust first? Armed or Pan? Frankly I think Aha has been doing a wonderful job RPing lately with his characters; especially when he's with Arch. I have had a lot of fun reading them. There is originality, humor, and action in all of their stories...something I can't even say for myself. Armed, somehow I knew you'd comment on this considering that you are as much of a Rukia fanboy as I am, but this is getting ridiculous. And Pan, why do you always seem to jump on the banwagon when one of them attacks Aha or some other user. Leave Aha the heck alone, I''' gave him permission to create this page. You got a bone to pick over this page?; I got the solution - Let's take this to my talk page and see who wins this argument. Armed, start contributing here other than you lame criticisms of others and I'll actually put some merit to your opinion. Pan, show a sense of individuality instead of just following the others around, and I'll do the same for you. Otherwise, both of you can take your problems up with me. As for Aha, I will watch this page and let you know if there is any real problems with this. Don't mind them much. ''~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not arguing about the page, if you noticed. I am arguing about his new Zanpakutou, which rips off Getsuga Tensho and Bakuryuha. --The Raven Master 04:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Alright Ten--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC)'' : Then why the heck is it on Rukia's talk page? Does anyone other than me find that pointless? '~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree it being on Rukia's page is odd, but the convo here led around to it >>. --The Raven Master 04:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : What conversation? I see Armed's accusation, Aha's defense, and then you two attacking him. You call that a conversation? Keep it on the chat. I don't want this crap fogging up the talk pages. It's not what they're meant for. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) About chat, Aha is banned from there, I don't know what for, I wasn't there, and he isn't on chatango at the moment. Already tried it. also, if you wanna be p.c., then the argument led to it. He mentioned ditching the zanpakutou for a new one, and I noticed that his new one had plagiarism. --The Raven Master 04:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Banned from the chat...typical. Well I honestly don't blame him if he never goes back, though he probably will once you all inevitably unban him. Also, plagiarism is it? So...why isn't any of this stuff on me and Sei's pages? Hmmm? Or maybe Feinx's pages. We all have stolen quotes, abilities, ideas, etc at some point, yet the only one you seem to have a problem with is Aha. Your characters abilities aren't the most natural to the Bleach universe either if I recall, and yet that doesn't make it bad. I think, before you go criticizing others, you should make sure you are blameless first, eh? You don't see me ranting all over some other user because of problems that I currently have do you? I will, however, do that once my characters are 100% original, which I am working on. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, first off, I never noticed plagiarism in Fenix's pages that I didn't report, and with you and Sei, every time I did it I simply got yelled at and nothing happened. If you don't recall, we had a huge outcry while I was at camp about your NF plagiarism, so you can't say no one bothers except with Aha. Also, if by not the most natural you mean not Bleach-fitting, I never accused Aha of that. However, I did not copy and paste my character's abilities from other series. Also, if I recall, plagiarism is, in fact, against the rules. --The Raven Master 04:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) @ Ten: So my criticism is suddenly "lame" now? Huh, you never said that when I was critiquing just about anyone else. No, suddenly I hit a page you've personally approved and now it's gone too far. I've always had a problem with using canon characters on fanon, and you know that. Hell, you used to have a rule on it. Whatever happened to that? Aha was banned at overwhelming request, he consistantly instigated conflict and the chat is very peaceful now that he's gone. But fine, I'll just go back on the terrible, leper-infested chat so I don't contaminate everything with my opinion, and then everyone can start the administrating the chemotherapy. If that's what you think of us, then fine by me. Azure Dragoon 04:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Well that would be certainly true, if plagiarism was the case. So far, all I see is you questioning him about the naming of his abilities being similar to another series. Shall I quote you? "address the '''name' and Getsuga Tensho." Names aren't plagiarism. Kishi copied all of Kakuzu's jutsu names off of a certain Gundam Series for example. Getsuga is a fad, I'll admit, so it's not my problem. It's not like the Sharingan yet, so I'll leave it alone for now. "''with you and Sei, every time I did it I simply got yelled at and nothing happened." No. You got yelled at for stalking our edits, and something apparently did happen because both of our characters and abilities have increased to the point where even Tak votes them favorably. "we had a huge outcry while I was at camp about your NF plagiarism..." Huge outcry? You mean that one chick that got fed up when I said that her rules where crap? I'm sorry, I must've misunderstood the definition of outcry. "so you can't say no one bothers except with Aha." Yep. Still can, it's all you guys seem capable of nowdays. "Also, if by not the most natural you mean not Bleach-fitting..." Yes I did mean that, and you should probably work on them. Bleach-fitting is what a Bleach fan wiki is looking for. R-right? "'' I did not copy and paste my character's abilities from other series." Who says Aha copied and pasted? Unless you edit stalk all anime wiki, I doubt you can prove that. If you're talking about inspiration, it'd be a lie to say you didn't get some from another manga; we all did. '~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'''talk>]]'' 04:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :: @Armed; This has nothing to do with the fact that I personally approved this page. This has everything to do with the fact that even with Aha gone from the chat, you still can't refrain yourself from butting in and causing trouble wherever you go. Do me a favor, go back to the chat and blow your gasket there. I could care less what you do there, as that's you and the chat's business. I'm sure it's in an uproar right now. Also, peaceful? The chat? HA! Don't make me laugh. The chat couldn't be peaceful if Jesus Himself was there. So yes, please do go back. It would be a wonderful ending to my day. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) When he is copying the name of a sword and the sword's techniques, I like to nip the entire thing in the bud. Also, he was denying one part while ignoring the rest, so I lumped the name in there to make it clear to him that I noticed his evading the question, as it were. I never got yelled at for edit stalking, also. I seem to recall Sei blowing up at me, and you as well, several times, for opposing you about ripping off stuff. Also, your improvement doesn't mean you listened to me. You've improved over time, but if I look at the time I launched my complaints, and the time after I stopped complaining, I can bet I'd find no significant beneficial difference. Also, I was referring to half the chat, including Armed, Tak, and Fah, prominently, complaining over your Koga Tensei and Hyuga Clan member being ripoffs. I couldn't care less about Shing. Also, you can say we don't care except with Aha, but it's not true, as I believe I just demonstrated. Even if it were true, maybe it would be your own fault for making yourself above the law. Finally,I actually can prove it. It's called google, it's a mysterious and magical thing. --The Raven Master 05:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Half the chat? You lost me there as I could care less about them. Therefore your argument is null and void for about four sentences. Also, of course we didn't listen to you because you NEVER gave advice. You just edit stalked and reported. That's it. Useless. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow, so because they are on the chat they don't count as people? Tak and Fah are on the wikias too. It's just simpler to mention them as "half the chat" rather than going back and counting names. Also since you were saying that we SHOULD be complaining over plagiarism that you do, then I guess you are saying the chat is better than the wikia members. If you break the rules, advice isn't necessary, it isn't "oh, I thinkt his is bad." It's "You broke the rules, fix it." Finally, just a little notice. It's "couldn't care less", and I know you couldn't about what it is, but I feel like mentioning it, since you make the mistake so much. --The Raven Master 05:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Let me explain something to you that this whole chat doesn't seem to get. When I refer to the "chat" I'm referring to the people that caused me to leave it. Mainly Armed. I have no trouble with Kuro, Mink, Sei, Nyan, Tak, and the rest of the crew. Also, when I mention the chat, I am talking about the essence of this very talk page. You all think it's your right to personally judge the wikis you contribute to as if the chat collectively owns them. Last I checked, this wiki is Blackemo's and he left it to me and Cy. (Don't believe me? Go check his original intro page) Since then, I and Sei have taken over running it, so that's who should be doing most of the complaining on talk pages. Me and Sei. NF is Lavi's wiki and quite frankly, if he wants to step in and do something about it's crappiness, that's his decision and I don't begrudge him it one bit. These wiki's have nothing to do with the chat. Leave us out of it. If you want to calmly and kindly critique pages, you have my complete blessing and graditude. But you call this page calm and kind? Bull freaking crap. This is typical chat trolling and I want it to stop. Now. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, one thing we need to get straight. When I refer to the chat, I refer to all its users. Good and bad. Also, guess what? I don't think that b/c I'm on the chat I'm any better than you. I think I can judge the wikias because it's my right to have and express an opinion, as it is yours. You keep referring to the chat as if it was a collective entity. We are separate people, and I don't know anyone who thinks of themselves as "oh, I'm a chat member". Leave you out of what? I'm not doing anything as a chat member, or about the chat. I am, as a wikia member, doing stuff about the wikia. I was calm until you came in and started bashing and mocking me. --The Raven Master 05:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : I was bashing and mocking you?! Are you kidding me?! Look at what you and Armed were saying to Aha! Are you seriously telling me that I should've let you two gang up on him again?! Seriously! We've got a new user watching this talk page and he's sickened just reading what you guys were saying. So you're right Pan. I was wrong, hypocritical and rude. Forgive me for butting in on you and Armed's bullying session. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) If you look up again, I was telling him his zanpakutou broke the rules. Getting back to that, if we are both agreed that plagiarism is against the rules, then stop arguing and just let me deal with broken rules. If it's not against the rules, then tell me when they changed to allow it, and what is still against the rules. --The Raven Master 05:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Don't try and sway me from what I'm saying. I'm reading the posts right now. The first two of Armed's posts are sarcastic and mean, and the first three of yours weren't about the rules at all, but about what happened in the tournament match and about you and Aha receiving help from others. Do you seriously think I'd be on your case if you were defending the rules? ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will admit that my initial entrance was unneeded, however, when I mentioned defending the rules, you attacked me for being hypocritical and not defending them when others broke them, whichs tarted this entire argument, in my view, at least. --The Raven Master 05:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Well, let's put it like this. The reason I said this, is because, and this is simply and example, you wouldn't want a Godmod telling another person not to be a godmod right? It's hypocritical. What I'm saying is, don't judge him unless the problems you judge him for aren't also your own. It doesn't mean a whole lot to someone to hear that they have problems when you have problems with your stuff as well. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can certainly accept that, and I really hate to be a hypocrite, but, and I realize this may just be me being arrogant, I can't really find too much fault with my stuff in the way of plagiarism, and before that I was mainly criticizing him for having had help while getting mad at Yuki for having had help. If you can show me plagiarism in my stuff, I will fix it before I do any more admin-ing on the subject, and I mean that sincerely. I am sorry that we had this argument, but I kind of lost my better sense when I got angry. I will try and be less of a follower in the future, and be kinder when I find broken rules. --The Raven Master 05:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) <_< There's a snake in my boots. Sorry, just had to say something. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 11:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) >_> -Fahuem 14:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) That was just a shame... ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 13:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, This argument is funny, i give it 5 star! *hands out yugioh star chips* now all of you can kindly BE QUIET! and leave ahatake alone, hes doing a good job with his characters and roleplaying, so stop nitpicking him please, now that most of the bullying has ended im actually on good terms with Aha and hes not a bad person so why treat him like one?--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい-'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly. Thank you Cullen. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 21:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC)